The following abbreviations are defined as follows:    CSIM CDMA subscriber identity module    EF elementary file    ETSI European Telecommunications Standards Institute    IMSI international mobile subscriber identity    ISIM international subscriber identity module    MNO mobile network operator    R-UIM removable user identity module    SCP smart card platform    SIM subscriber identity module    UICC universal integrated circuit card    eUICC embedded universal integrated circuit card    USIM universal subscriber identity module
ETSI SCP embedded UICC had several contributions to have a multitude of “subscriptions” in an embedded UICC. Reference in this regard can be made to ETSI TC SCP REQ ad hoc #113 LONDON, GB, 27-28 Apr. 2011, Tdoc SCPREQ (11)0043 CHANGE REQUEST 102 412 CR Current version: 10.x.y,. For example, in REQ-11-X-02-10 [˜LIF10] it is said that a MNO shall have the ability to declare whether it permits an eUICC to hold its network and eUICC access credentials alongside those of other MNOs (mobile network operators) when its access credentials are not active, or in the case where it is the active MNO, whether other access credentials can be stored.
As a general reference one can consult, for example, 3GPP TS 22.022 V 10.0.0 (2011-03) Technical Specification 3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Services and System Aspects; Personalisation of Mobile Equipment (ME); Mobile functionality specification (Release 10). This document describes SIM locking and unlocking in 3GPP.
Reference can also be made to 3GPP TS 31.121 V10.0.0 (2011-04) Technical Specification 3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Core Network and Terminals; UICC-terminal interface; Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) application test specification (Release 10).
Reference can also be made to 3GPP TS 31.102 V10.1.0 (2011-04) Technical Specification 3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Core Network and Terminals; Characteristics of the Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) application (Release 10).